Acceptance:Student Sorting/Alanna Grant
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Strengths: Intelligence, Gentleness, Loyalty, Ambtitious. Weaknesses: Ambitious, Sensitive, Decieving (at times). 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? Just to have a happy life and be successful in the end. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? Curled up in her room, reading with lots of papers and pens strewn about. She likes being alone. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? 1. Her wand. 2. Her charm bracelet. 3. A family photo. 4. Her necklace with an outstretched pair of angel wings. 5. A small bag of needed survival things. 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? How much work the President and Vice-President have to do. It's not fair to their children. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? Surprise her. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Being born one of the youngest in a family, especially in a family like the First family, sure brings a lot of perks and a lot of not-so-good things. Alanna is one of the wallflowers, second to only Karmine, who, is the older sister, and spent the most time in the hospital out of anyone. Alanna is very quiet, rarely speaking around her crazy family. However, also being diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome, she's more awkward around larger crowds. Her IQ is fairly high, giving her the title of 'Little Professor', but she actually prefers to keep that fact on the down-low. Alanna is very sensitive to sarcasm, but loves to use flowery words and figurative language when she does decide to talk. Alanna is quite gentle as well, but prefers to spend time either by herself, hidden in a corner with one of her huge books, or up in higher places. It's almost too funny to watch her in action. Despite her Asperger's, she actually has a much higher intelligence than what people think. She knows how to observe and play word games, sometimes even decieving her siblings into taking the blame for various things. She would be an excellent politician if she wants to go that path. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Patrick Grant had met Stella when he was working as part of the Texas delegation for the MACUSA, magical America's congress. One thing led to another, and soon he was one knee and proposing to Stella, who immediately agreed, and they married not too long afterwards. Both were magical, Stella being half-blood and Patrick being a no-maj born, and that meant that any future children would have been magical, and that's exactly what happened. Andrew. Levina. Karmine. Loreen. Alanna. Charlotte. Alanna has always been one of the youngest members, and came barely ahead of Charlotte, and a year behind Loreen. This put her in a horrible position that, also came with more time spent alone and by herself. Alanna has basically taken care of herself, figuring out her own disability, which she has now turned into an ability, and spends most of her time alone. Even though she may be thirteen, she knows a lot about many different subjects. Alanna's first sign of magic was actually summoning one of her extremely thick textbooks from her bedroom one day that she's on the windowsill ledge, sick, of course, and there was no one home or around to act as a gopher for her. She's entering her fourth year this term, and is looking forward to what lies ahead. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Alanna Grant is modeled by India Eisley. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood. Does having the President as a Father and Vice-President as a Mother count as notable? 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) None. 6) What year is your character in? Fourth. OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? Three, Lillian, Madison, and Finlay. None. ---- αяє ωє тнє ¢уηι¢αℓ уσυтн? (talk) 05:14, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Category:Sorted Category:Sorting